fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Heirs to the Wrath
Heirs to the Wrath is a 3D fighting video game. The game's story focuses on a group of fighters, who have the power to transform into a mythological deity, and their battle for saving the world from ancient gods who want the purification of humanity. __TOC__ Plot "Dear Hermann, My oldest friend, I guess, knowing you, that you have resentments towards me, towards what I did, I should share with you my choices but it was my burden and I did not want to inflict that to you. The world is dying, they call it the Wilting, I find this name suitable, the earth spirit is in agony. The peoples are destroying their history, their precious belief. What do we become? There was so much richness through all the ancient civilizations. Remember the Greek Parthenon, the Eastern Temple of the Original Vow or the Naqa... The ancients gods are manifesting their wrath for us, imposing upon us this perishing landscapes... But I don't want to let these gods decide our future. I will fight for the life, for giving to humanity a second chance. I have powers in my hands, I am an Heir, it feels like an incandescent fire warming my heart. This power tells me that some deities are on our side and I want to be part of their prophecies." Synopsis Nature is in agony, the flora is losing its colors, the agriculture never been so low and strange spirits are appearing through the world attacking anybody on their sight. The media calls it the Wilting and it's a slow end for the world. Many people feel that the gods themselves backfire on humanity, they are right. Ancient gods from various mythologies decided to punish humanity and to slowly erase them with the ambition to purify the world. Luckily, not all the gods want the end of the human race, some deities choose to fight against the Wilting but their only chance it's to act in the human world itself. It's why they reincarnate into humans, losing their memory but not their powers. Since the start of the Wilting, thirty years ago, we are starting to see simple boys and girls with the capacity to transform themselves into a god-like form, a Deity, we call them the Heirs. They have enhanced physical abilities in addition to their divine powers, making them the perfect fighters. They will fight against the other gods' armies whether they are spirits, demons or even humans. The majority of the Heirs are born with their Deity in them but others were given their power as the Heirs can give their Deity to someone else but only right before dying. Not only the Heirs are in the front of the line in this fight for the humanity, multiple governments ally their force and formed the [[Heirs to the Wrath#The Primordial Program|'Primordial Program']]. The Primordial Program is an intergovernmental operation with the aim of unifying the Heirs, finding them around the world, and stopping the Wilting. They assemble the Heirs in their headquarter in Tokyo where they learn to fight and use their power. Unfortunately, on the other side, there is [[Heirs to the Wrath#The Eight Seal|'The Eight Seal']]. A sinister cult composed of powerful people waiting for the divine purification of what they call a "corrupted world". They are the allies of the Wilting. Their aim varies between the members, if some of them want to help the Ancient Gods to gain their favor, other wants to become one of them. As the Primordial Program, they seek for the Heirs but manipulate them to become their weapons. There are the first enemy of the Primordial Program, the Ancient gods' servants. As an occult organization, The Eight Seal performs devastating rituals from various ancient religions. They learned to manipulate the power of the Heirs and how to transfer a Deity to a Heirs from another person. Enter the age of the divine resurgence where the future of humanity depends on fights with mythological proportions! Roster Heirs to the Wrath features a roster of 16 playable characters that could be selected by the player. Each character has their own Deity transformation, moveset, personality and they are all part of the game story. A fighter, or an Heir, is a human with the ability to transform himself into a deity form giving him divine power in relation with his transformation. For example, as the Heir of Helios, Titan of the sun, Alec uses his power from the sun and can fight with a fire whip. Depending on their story, a fighter is, sometimes, related whether to The Primordial Program, an intergovernmental operation fighting against the Wilting or to The Eight Seal, a secret cult fighting for the Wilting. The Primordial Program The Primordial Program is an intergovernmental operation with the aim of unifying the Heirs, finding them around the world, and stopping the Wilting. The Eight Seal The Eight Seal is a sinister cult composed of powerful people performing devastating rituals for the Ancient gods. As their rival, The Primordial Program, they seek for the Heirs but manipulate them to become their weapons. Independents Some fighter has their own agenda. They could just want to have a normal life despite their power, working alone to their own mission or even going back and forth between the Primordial Program and the Eight Seal. Soledad * Age: 18 years-old * Nationality: Chilean * Deity form: Xōchipilli (God of Art - Aztec) * Fighting style: Snake Kung Fu Due to her trauma, she assisted to a massacre and was left for dead, Soledad possesses a detached, cynical outlook on life. As a result, she turned into a determined, secretive and, sometimes, rude woman. It doesn't show much but, deep down, she is still a young woman passionate by all kind of arts. Soledad wasn't born Heirs, when Ezequiel started his rampage in South America, Soledad, was one of her victim despite being human. Left for dead by the murderer, she was rescued in time but not without aftereffect. Soledad starts to become a Heirs, gained the power of a man that Ezequiel killed before attacking her, but the worst effect that she gains a emotional link with her aggressor and can feel his presence. She choose to use this effect for taking revenge but before comes to him she has to train herself. When she was ready, Ezequiel was abducted far away from her. Wei * Age: 27 years-old * Nationality: Taiwanese * Deity form: Jade Emperor (High God - Chinese Mythology) * Fighting style: Kenpō Good willed and well-spoken, he seeks whole-heartedly to repent for his past in the Eight Seal. He concerns himself over other people's welfare and respects those around him. Wei is the Heir of a powerful and authoritarian god, the Jade Emperor, who would deny Wei's own free will. With the fear to become his Deity's puppet, Wei started to use the martial arts to channel the power in him but with approximate success. As he travelled the world to know more about his power and the Deities, he was approached by a member of the Eight Seal who promised him serenity and a better world. Wei quickly discovers the real intention of the Eight Seal and fight against them when they tried to annihilate a Japanese village. He saved the young Saeko but the rest of the village was destroyed. During four years, he took care of Saeko, teaching her, his knowledge and martial arts. When Saeko chose to live on her own in the city, Wei stayed in the mountains as a hermit. Yamatoni * Age: 43 years-old * Nationality: Japanese * Deity form: Odin (God of knowledge - Nordic Mythology) * Fighting style: Marine Corps Martial Arts Program Though he appears menacing, Yamatoni is a kind man with great patience. He is a man whose words can bring joy and understanding to others, and he sets out to inspire others with confidence. He has strong determination and likes to be on the front lines when it comes to dealing with problems. Before being the Director of the Primordial Program, Yamatoni was a courageous soldier, even a legend on the battlefields. During a mission, Yamatoni found a dying young man, he tried to help him but the man finally passed away but not without giving his power, since then Yamatoni became an Heir. With his new power, the Japanese government named him Director for their secret operation against the Ancient gods. One day, Yamatoni discovered the Eight Seal, a cult working in favor of the Wilting, he launched a mission against them using the best soldiers of the Primordial Program, despite his military experience, the mission failed and he was the sole survivor of his battalion. Since, rumors are that he is now on the Eight Seal side... For Zoya, his former protegee, Yamatoni is the man to shot down. Non-playable characters Sophia Sophia is Alec's departed mother. She was a scientific student when she gives birth to her unique son. When Alec begins to show his Heir's power, Sophia and her lover started to feel threatened and been overtaken by the situation. She, then, searched for help and came across The Primordial Program. She first entered in the program for her son but, soon, she became employed in the Research Division and, later, even became the Director of this division, a position that is now occupied by JiaJun, her former assistant. During her time in The Program, she finds herself attached to Lou, a very young Heirs who saw her as a mother figure. One day, Yamatoni organized an operation against The Eight Seal, she convinced them to accompanied the troop as a supervisor on the execution. The operation was a lethal failure as lot of the soldiers died in the confrontation against The Eight Seal, only Yamatoni seemed to survive. Since then, we have no clue of Sophia but there is a lot of reasons to believe that she was abducted by the enemies. This is why, five years later, her son Alec joigned the Primordial Program with the aim of finding her or at least know what happens to her. Gameplay Inspired by the Bloody Roar series, the overall fighting system is based on the Deity Transformation where the player can transform his fighter into their powerful and more agile god-like form with an extended attack arsenal. In Deity form, the player can execute a Wrath Move, the strongest attack, before come back to his Human form. The player can also enter in Titan form, more powerful than in Deity form, where he can perform Wrath Move without automatically comes back in Human mode. In this form, the Deity Gauge is flashing and gradually fade away over time, once it's empty, the fighter back to a Human form. Basic Commands Display Basic Fight Mechanics Deity Mechanics Advanced Fight Mechanics Environment Mechanics Tag Battle Mechanics Alternative Versus Modes Official Artworks Hiers-to-the-Wrath-logo.png|Logo HttW-Saeko-artwork.png|Saeko (concept) HttW-Saeko2-artwork.png|Saeko (Izanami - creation) HttW-Caleb-artwork.png|Caleb (concept) HttW-Elektrode-artwork.png|Elek-trode (concept) HttW-Alec-artwork.png|Alec (concept) HttW-Lou-artwork.png|Lou (concept) HttW-Jiajun-artwork.png|JiaJun (concept) HttW-Qingyun-artwork.png|Qingyun (concept) HttW-Wei-artwork.png|Wei (concept) HttW-Janka-artwork.png|Janka (concept) HttW-Darren-artwork.png|Darren (concept) HttW-Amina-artwork.png|Amina (concept) HttW-Ezequiel-artwork.png|Ezequiel (concept) HttW-Zoya-artwork.png|Zoya (concept) HttW-Johona-artwork.png|Johona (concept) HttW-Soledad-artwork.png|Soledad (concept) HttW-Yamatoni-artwork.png|Yamatoni (concept) Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Heirs to the Wrath (game) Category:Articles under Construction